Thaw
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Ruby lowered her voice again. "If they expelled you... I'd disband the team and leave as well." "You can't!" Weiss gasped. "R-Ruby, becoming a huntress is your dream-" "And it's not worth it if you can't be my partner!" She cried. [RWBY Tuesday].


**Wrote this one two months ago. Even before I saw Frozen I had the idea to do this, but after seeing the movie, it just motivated me to actually write this ahaha. I know it's already been done a thousand times but... (You'll see various little lines and shout-outs to the movie in here ahah I'm so lame). Also OOC warnings as usual because I suck.**

**Dedicated to my wonderful and talented friend, Euni~! Known as rwbyficsonffn on tumblr! She's a _phenomenal_ writer and gosh I wish I could write like she does.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Thaw

From the moment she awoke on that pale, sunny morning, Weiss knew something was wrong.

She felt her body shudder, even though the yellow sunlight blanketed her form as she pushed herself up from her bed. She buried her face into the crook of her elbow in an attempt to wipe away the sleep from her drowsy eyes.

When she looked down at her hands, the skin was more livid than usual, the tips of her fingers just beneath her nails appearing almost blue.

_No. It can't be happening again._

Weiss balled her hands into fists instantly as she heard movement from the side and glanced up to see a mane of golden hair that splayed out like the rays of the sun itself. Yang ran her hands through her bedhead and let out a gaping yawn as her arms went up above her.

"Mmmmorning, princess." She sighed, blinking groggily to gaze out the window. "Huh. The sun's up, but it still feels a little chilly to me."

"You're imagining things." Weiss replied tartly.

_No... It can't be. Not again..._

Yang looked a little taken aback by the comment, but simply shrugged.

A muffled moan came from beneath the blonde's bunk, and Weiss directed her attention to Blake. The Faunus girl usually rose somewhat elegantly – at least more so than Yang – but now, she was bundled within her blankets even as she sat up.

Yang flung her shoulders over the edge of her bed, her screen of hair hanging behind her as she hung upside down in front of her partner.

"Gooooood morning, Blake!" She beamed.

The other girl sniffed once, but rather than the calmer, arguably more mature greeting she often gave, Blake instead mumbled:

"It's cold..."

"Huh?" Yang flipped down onto the floor with an almost impeccable jump, landing with a thud. "I don't think it's _that_ cold. Just a lil' chilly is all. That's normal for spring."

"Yang, have you seen and felt your semblance? Of course you're not cold." Blake suppressed another shiver as she felt somewhat of a draft.

"I can try to warm things up a bit." Yang offered. Not a moment later, her hair shone with a slight glow, and the temperature in the room went up notably.

Blake sighed in relief as she could finally allow the covers to fall from her shoulders. Her golden eyes flicked sideways, past her partner to look at Weiss who had instantly fallen silent at the mention of the cold - almost too quickly for comfort.

Even now, the heiress had hidden her hands in her lap, her head bowed slightly. When she felt Blake's eyes upon her, she lifted her gaze but could not meet her teammate's. Blake's ears flattened slightly, and she opened her mouth to call out to her.

But before she could find her voice, another incredibly energetic person leapt down from her bed with a 'hup!' and stood before them all.

"Goooood morning, team!" Ruby grinned. "It's a beautiful day out, sunshine and only a few clouds, a slight chill it seems, but beautiful nonetheless!"

Blake did not miss Weiss's flinch as Ruby spoke about the temperature. Her ears twitched uncomfortably.

"Weiss-"

But just as she was speaking, the heiress flung the blankets off herself before quickly turning back to her mattress to tidy it, moving almost frantically.

"What's the hurry, princess?" Yang noticed her peculiar behavior as well.

Of course Weiss was a bit of a perfectionist and a neat freak, but this morning she seemed particularly passionate. Blake noted how the heiress kept her hands hidden from view under the folds of the covers the entire time. She glanced to Ruby, and their leader also had traded her eager smile for a stern expression.

Weiss spun around, grabbing her uniform from where it hung on the wall and huffed a reply to Yang's question.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to be late for class."

With that, she retreated to the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Weiss swallowed hard as she walked down the hallway beside her teammates, fearing that the books she presently clutched to her chest might start icing over.

Even though Yang had enacted to keep things warmer amongst their group, Weiss still caught Blake shivering and Ruby bouncing in place as if to keep her blood flowing.

The heiress let out a shuddering breath, saw it billow white before her, and quickly closed her mouth again.

_No. I won't let it happen again. It's already been six years. There's no reason for it to be happening again. I can control it._

Resolved, she straightened her back more, lifting her chin and casting her gaze directly ahead. She maintained her composure for a good distance to their lecture hall, unaware of the subtle, concerned glances her teammates kept shooting her.

But before long, Weiss could feel it growing more difficult to keep hold of her books, her fingers too stiff to curl around them. She glanced around swiftly until she found what she sought.

"Excuse me for a moment." Weiss said before slipping away to the restroom.

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure none of them had followed her before checking to see if anyone else was there. When Weiss knew she was alone, she placed her books down onto the sink and turned the faucet onto _hot_. She plunged her pale hands into the steaming water, all the while refusing to look up into the taunting mirror before her.

_I can't let this happen again. I can control it. I just need to calm down. Don't think about it. Don't feel it..._

But her panic only heightened when Weiss still could not sense the feeling in her hands, even as the blazing water drenched them. She frantically turned the faucet to its highest setting, vigorously rubbing her hands together in a desperate endeavor to get the feeling back in her fingertips.

She waited an agonizing twenty seconds until she could finally curl her fingers once more, feeling the heat on her skin again. She sighed in relief before the searing pain of the hot water registered. Weiss yelped and pulled away, clutching her hands to her chest tightly until the pain subsided.

She let out a long breath before twisting the faucet off, moving to the air dryer and allowing its warm blasts to dry her hands.

Weiss gathered her books again before straightening her back and heading for the exit, all the while never once looking up at her reflection.

* * *

_Don't think about it... Just don't pay it any mind and it will go away..._

Weiss sat with posture as poised as always during the lectures. To most others, she seemed her usual self, but to her teammates something was definitely off.

Yang kept stealing glances at the heiress, noticing how she kept writing her notes rapidly before hiding her hands in her lap.

Blake continued to glimpse Weiss's shoulders shake, never for more than a few seconds, but the action was becoming more frequent.

Ruby, who sat closest to Weiss, was noticing all of these things and more; for instance, how Weiss raised her hands to answer fewer and fewer questions before she stopped altogether, how her breath was starting to mist over, how her eyes were less and less focused as they darted about the room...

Ruby could not take much more of this.

"Weiss-"

Ruby slid closer to her and immediately, the heiress jumped and move away a little. Weiss caught herself being disruptive and quickly reserved herself again.

"What is it?" She made sure to maintain a good distance from Ruby, for fear she might feel the chill emitting from her skin, sense the waver in her voice. "Can't you see we're in the middle of class?"

"I know that." Ruby frowned. "But you seem... bothered. You keep fidgeting."

"You're imagining things." Weiss quipped. _Composed. _She told herself. _So long as you remain composed, you can be calm. Conceal it. Control it. No one needs to know... No one can find out... _

Weiss turned her face forward again, indicating that Ruby should do the same, but her nosy partner simply slid in closer still. Weiss held her breath, her heart racing faster, her posture tightening. Her fingers had gone stiff once more, so she hid them in her lap.

She could see Ruby opening her mouth to inquire something, felt her intention in the air. Weiss prepared herself, scrambling her thoughts for which lie sounded better until the professor's meaningful grunt interrupted and brought Ruby's attention back to the lecture.

The brunette continued to give her partner worried looks, but Weiss did her best to ignore them. She sat through the rest of the lecture in tense silence, her hands too stiff to hold her pen for notes and too blue to raise for answering questions anymore.

The second their morning lectures had ended, Weiss promptly stood from her seat and hurried into the aisle before even Ruby could catch her. The heiress did not even bother to scramble for her books; she would not have been able to hold them anyway.

Weaving through the crowds, she rushed to the restroom before the herds of girls could arrive during lunch break, thrusting her hands beneath the blazing hot water again, forcing the feeling to come back until it quite literally burned. Weiss cursed silently to herself as she tried to call forth her aura to heal the slight burns, lest they provide even more reasons to hide her accursed hands.

Meanwhile, the rest of her team sat uneasily at their lunch table, flicking worried glances to one another as they regarded Weiss's empty seat.

"I've never seen her like this before..." Ruby muttered. "It's like she's... scared of something."

"She keeps shivering." Blake commented.

"Do you think it could be-?"

But before Yang could finish voicing her assumptions, the three of them caught sight of the heiress at the entrance to the cafeteria, walking in on a much more timid stride than usual, her trademark confidence and intimidation all but vacant from her current poise and expression.

Ruby plastered on a smile as she welcomed Weiss back, scooting over a bit so she could take her seat. But she frowned when she noticed Weiss did not have any food with her, and her hands were hidden behind her back.

"Weiss? Aren't you gonna eat?"

The heiress made certain not to look directly into those silver eyes that were definitely shimmering with concern.

"I've no appetite." She said simply.

"But you hardly ate this morning-"

"I'm fine, Ruby." Weiss snapped.

Blake's ears flattened as Yang muttered. "She didn't ask if you were..."

Ruby refused to let Weiss go the rest of the day without eating something now. She slid in closer and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Weiss, you've gotta-"

But the heiress jolted instantly and yanked away from her hand.

"Don't touch me!"

Her shout was panicked as she thrust out her hand instinctively. In her flustered motion, she could not prevent a small blast of ice shooting forth from her fingertips.

"Whoa!" Ruby quickly moved to the side; had it been anyone with slower reaction speed, they would have ended up with a frozen shoulder. The ice crystalized on the edge of the table, spreading out before hardening into a swirling pattern. Her teammates stared in shock, and several other students had been drawn in by the scene as well.

But when Ruby lifted her head to look back at Weiss, a gripping dread caused her stomach to clench.

Weiss stood hunched over, panting raggedly as her frazzled hair splayed over her shoulder. Her breath was visible and white, and now that Ruby could see her hands, she found they were frosted over down past her wrists, her fingertips blue. Her mist-blue eyes were wide and ridden with terror as she looked up to meet Ruby's gaze.

"I... I..."

A stifling fear coursed through her veins as the heiress turned and fled for the doors, ignoring the shouts of her name by all three of her teammates.

Weiss dashed down the hallways, her feet naturally taking her the path to her team's room. There was ice in her wake, there was ice in her bloodstream; she could feel the frigid trickle all throughout her body, but she continued to run.

She burst through the dorm room door before slamming it shut behind her, breathing roughly as she pressed her back against it and slid down. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face, ice already beginning to crystalize where she sat, spreading across the floor, up the walls, locking the hinges of the door in place.

She could not control it. She had always known that much. This was certainly not the first time her semblance had gone out of control like this.

The first time was when she was four years old, and her father had been appalled. He shouted at her, demanding she control it, throwing her into her room and telling her not to come out until it was fixed. Weiss had stayed there for three days, painfully alone and cold, until her body had simply grown too exhausted to produce any more ice. She had emerged from her room on wobbling legs, her semblance weak and her aura depleting; only then had her father allowed her to eat.

It had happened again when Weiss was a few years older, about ten times in total. It was not a random occurrence; her powers only leaked so dangerously when the insecurities caught up with her.

All she could do now was sit and wait again, however many days it took before she wore herself out.

Weiss lifted her head to see the room was already coated in ice and frost, small floating flurries drifting about in the air. All of her teammates' things were frozen over, and Weiss whimpered as she buried her face again. How stupid was she? Why had she come back here? She should have ran to the boiler room, or off Beacon campus completely. She knew her teammates needed to come back sooner or later, but she vowed not to let them in.

_Not until it's gone..._ Weiss hugged her legs tighter, bowing her head under the shame and humiliation that bore down upon her. _It doesn't matter. _ She reminded herself._ At this rate, I won't be here much longer anyway..._

* * *

Ruby tore off through the halls after Weiss, her speed semblance at maximum sprint as she pelted past the other students.

Yang and Blake were not far behind, her elder sister having melted the ice Weiss had left in the cafeteria, even going so far as to threaten everyone there if they so much as spoke a word about what had happened.

Even as they ran now, Yang made sure to erase any trace amounts of ice Weiss had left behind. Blake kept her ears open for persons of administration, but they were not intercepted.

The three girls slowed as they reached their room's hallway, but a harsh cold wafted through the air. Blake hesitated, holding Yang back as well.

"Perhaps we should tell someone after all?" She murmured.

"I think you're right. We should-"

"Not yet!" Ruby called back to them.

"Ruby, be careful!" Yang shouted.

Past a certain point, the floor had been covered in ice, as had the walls, and it was still gradually creeping outward. But Ruby did not slip, nor did she slow for a second until she reached their door. Yang gave her an uncertain look, but her sister glared back determinedly.

"Fine." Yang urged Blake forward, and they joined Ruby at the door.

Had the blonde not been there to cancel some of the cold with her own semblance, it would have been far too freezing for them to remain longer than a few minutes. But even Yang was struggling against the frigidness, shivering just as much as the girls beside her despite the natural warmth in her veins.

It was well below freezing, which only served to concern Ruby even more about what kind of state her partner was in right now. She tentatively stepped forward, making sure not to slip on the slick ice as she knocked on the hardened door, forced to recoil after her knuckles hit against it only three times.

"Weiss?" She called out in a nervous voice. Where did she start? What could she even say? "Weiss, I know you're in there... please come out."

The heiress heard Ruby's voice and she gasped, a sound that traveled past the closed door and pained Ruby to have to listen to; it was a strangled breath, fearful of rejection and terrified of herself.

There was a brief moment of silence, and Yang had to move closer to Ruby as she noticed her sister shudder in the cold. It would not be long before someone else noticed what was happening; they needed to do something quickly.

Ruby's frown sunk even further when she still received no reply. "Weiss...?" Her voice was laden with worry; what if her partner was already too cold to speak?

Just before Ruby could debate breaking down the door, a thin reply sounded from the other side of it:

"...R... R-Ruby..."

Ruby's heart sank; Weiss was shivering, and it was clear from her voice that she was in much worse condition than the rest of them.

"Weiss? Weiss please, come out! Or let us in!" Ruby begged, needing to step closer to Yang again.

"N-No!" Weiss cried. "Y-You can't come in! It'll only get w-worse! I'm dangerous... Y-You just need to evacuate... Just leave me..."

Yang brushed past her sister to stand closest to the door.

"Hey! No way in hell are we leaving you, princess!" She said sternly. "That's the last thing we're gonna do!" She then softened her voice, lowering her tone a little. "Weiss, you've gotta come out. We can help you-"

"No, you can't!" Weiss shouted. "No one can..." Her words lingered in the air, echoing slightly off the frozen walls.

Blake stepped forward next, her voice firm despite her quivering shoulders.

"Weiss. What was it you told me before? If something comes up... if something happens, you're supposed to come to your teammates. To us. You can't just lock yourself up and hope it'll all go away."

"But it will..." Weiss hissed. "That's h-how it always works. I'm s-sorry. Just wait a few days and it'll stop... eventually..."

Blake snorted. "So we're just supposed to wait until your aura is worn out? Wait until you're too weak to move? Is _that_ what we're supposed to do?" Her voice rose in anger. "Weiss, you _know_ there's no way we'd ever allow that! We- ah-!"

The Faunus girl cut off abruptly as a sudden gust of cold blasted past her, freezing the ends of her hair and the tips of her ears.

"Blake!" Yang and Ruby reached out to support her as she stumbled back. She was shivering violently now. Ruby winced when she touched Blake's arm, feeling a powerful chill from the contact.

"Blake! Blake, are you okay?" Yang shouted.

"Get her warm." Ruby ordered.

Yang's lavender eyes were conflicted. "But-!"

"I'll be fine! Just take her out of the hallway."

"Ruby-"

"_Go_, Yang!" Ruby barked.

Her sister looked stricken, her gaze flicking back to the door. Weiss was sobbing, clearly having heard what she had just done as she whimpered out Blake's name.

Ruby placed her cold hand on Yang's shoulder and gave her a small push and a reassuring smile. "Yang, please. I'll be alright. You need to help Blake."

Yang grit her teeth, patting a hand on Ruby's back and emitting a strong warmth onto her sister before she slung her partner's arm across her shoulders.

"If anything happens, call for me right away!" Yang demanded.

"I will. And don't tell anyone. Not yet."

"Alright."

Yang led Blake away quickly, constantly sharing her warmth with her shaken partner as they limped down the blue hallway, having to turn a corner before they got out of the ice's range.

Ruby watched them go, the heat of Yang's palm still spreading throughout her body for the moment, but she could feel the cold already creeping back over her. She hugged herself, pressing her hands to her sides as she leaned toward the door again.

Weiss was still hiccuping to herself wretchedly.

"Blake... Blake...? I'm sorry... I didn't m-m-mean to..." Her voice trembled uncontrollably, hitching in her throat.

She was scared - so scared. Scared of hurting those she cared about, scared of chasing them away, scared of losing them.

"Weiss..." Ruby spoke soothingly. "Weiss it's okay. Blake's going to be fine."

"But I-!"

"It's not your fault." Ruby murmured. "She'll be okay. And so will you."

"No, Ruby no-"

"Listen to me." The leader said. "We're going to help you Weiss. That's why we're here. We can-"

"_No_!" Weiss screamed. Another furious blast of cold air shook the door, sending snowflakes through the cracks as Ruby darted to the side, avoiding the onslaught of the freezing breeze. "They're going to expel me! I can't control my semblance! I'm a danger to people! You saw what just happened! I'm not an idiot, Ruby! They won't let me stay here at Beacon like this!"

"Then let us help you!"

"Didn't you hear me?! No one can help me!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because-"

"Have you ever let anyone _try_? Has anyone ever even offered before?" Ruby lowered her voice again. "Weiss, they're not going to expel you. You're one of the best huntresses and students here. If they expelled you... I'd disband the team and leave as well."

"You can't!" Weiss gasped. "R-Ruby, becoming a huntress is your dream-"

"And it's not worth it if you can't be my partner!" She cried.

Ruby waited; the words she had shouted were the absolute truth - she was not about to let go of any of her teammates, especially not her partner. She heard Weiss start to sob again, but Ruby continued to speak, a little more softly now.

"We _can_ help you, Weiss. You need to trust us. It's okay. You don't have to be alone anymore." Ruby smiled sadly as she heard Weiss whimper again; the heiress then buried her head in her knees and wailed.

Ruby hugged herself tighter as she sighed. She could tell everything was going to be alright.

Ruby pressed her back to the arctic door and slid down. A minute later, she felt the last of Yang's warmth dwindle away, smothered by the cold even though Weiss's powers were beginning to weaken. She knew the severity of Weiss's semblance was linked to her emotions, but Ruby felt a pang of worry; was her ice losing intensity due to the heiress calming down? Or was she too exhausted to keep it up?

Either way, Ruby knew she needed to get to her soon.

She opened her mouth, wanting to try to coax Weiss into opening the door, but just before she could, another voice called out.

"Ruby!"

Yang was running back to her, melting as much of the ice as she could as she went. She muttered curses about how she was trying to get rid of it all before someone else found out, but was a bit concerned now about how easy it suddenly was to melt away. Surely her mind was troubled with the same thoughts as her sister's.

She rushed to Ruby's side, placing a hand on her shoulder and warming her sister up.

"Thanks. How's Blake?"

"She's alright. I told her to wait there until things cooled down. Er... I guess heat up, in this case." She looked up to the door where muffled sounds of crying were still audible. "...How's Weiss?"

"I'm not sure." Ruby mumbled, getting back up before calling out gently. "Weiss? Weiss you've got to open the door. Now."

Weiss heard Ruby's voice and bit her lip; she did not want to let them in. The entire room was coated in snow and ice. What if they got sick? What if they yelled at her, too? Weiss hiccuped again as she started to weep once more.

"Weiss?" Ruby cried. "Weiss please. We're going to help you, remember? That's why we're here."

The heiress sucked in another fragile breath. She chose to believe those words.

Sniffling, she moved her arms tensely, trying to push herself up, leaning heavily against the door as she slipped multiple times on her own ice.

Ruby and Yang listened to the heartbreaking sounds of her struggle as Weiss continued to stumble and cry just a foot away from them. They looked up as Blake reappeared quietly, her ears flat with discomfort after having heard everything that transpired on the other side of the door.

At last, the distraught heiress managed to get to her feet, shaking harshly as she reached out to the door handle.

But the second her fingers brushed it, a new coat of ice spread out over the cold metal. Weiss choked back another sob as she withdrew her hand.

"No..." She whispered. "No, no Ruby! Ruby, I... I can't do it..." Weiss staggered back three, four steps before she slipped again, collapsing to her knees as she clutched her hands to her chest.

Her teammates had heard enough.

Yang waved her sister and partner to one side as they both obeyed quickly. She channeled her semblance into her bare hands and reached out, searing with all of her energy to melt away the ice. At the same time, Ruby swiped her room key into place and together with Blake she pushed against the door, driving their shoulders into the hard wood and pushing with all of their might.

The thick ice layered on the other side of the door refused to budge, so Yang scorched as much as she dared without letting the others get burnt.

Weiss sat where she had fallen, lifting her head as she heard their efforts, saw the steam as her ice began to melt and crack.

They were... coming to save her.

No.

They were coming to _help_ her.

The only person who could save Weiss was herself.

She breathed deeply, pulling the rampant semblance that leaked into the air back to her, trying to suppress it, control it...

There was a loud crack as the ice finally gave, and suddenly light filled the dark room.

Weiss looked up at them all, slightly out of breath as they gazed at her with concerned eyes. Weiss offered a pitiful smile before the tears returned.

"Weiss..." Ruby's voice was choked as she looked down at her partner.

Trails of crystalized tears ran down the heiress's cheeks, overlapping one another, none ever having reached the floor before they froze on her skin or clothes.

The younger girl stepped in cautiously. Promptly, she fell to her knees before the white-haired girl, sighing in relief as she wrapped her arms around her tightly. Weiss's heart was pounding rapidly, her shoulders shuddering as she buried her face in Ruby's collar and sobbed.

Ruby pulled her closer still, trying to chase away the biting cold that assaulted her partner by sharing her own warmth. Weiss hiccuped frantically as Ruby's warm hands brushed over her back.

"I... I-I'm s-so... rry..." She gasped.

Ruby knew the heiress did not want to be abandoned again like she must have been in the past. She did not want to be yelled at again - she would lock herself away if she had to.

"You don't need to apologize." Ruby soothed. "It's not your fault. You're gonna be okay, Weiss. We're not leaving you."

Weiss hiccuped again.

It was not long before Blake knelt down beside them, reaching for Weiss's frozen fingers with one hand and gently patting her back with the other.

"You really had us worried..." She sighed, but her lips were curved into a smile as she ran her fingers through Weiss's hair, dislodging some of the frost there as she did so.

Finally, Yang let out a heavy sigh as she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around all three of them, making sure to keep closest to Weiss as she emitted a mild warmth.

"Don't you ever run off on your own again, princess."

Amidst the caring arms of her teammates, Weiss's tears finally began to flow freely, the frozen ones melting into Ruby's uniform. Their presences calmed her, their warmth quelling her frantic powers until the stifling cold finally dwindled.

Before long, her heaving breaths slowed as she felt her semblance shrink back to where it should have been, residing just beneath her skin, rather than seeping out into the air without her consent.

She was warm, warmer than she could ever remember having been before in all her life.

Weiss did not know how long she continued to cry for, but when she finally lifted her head and blinked open her eyes, the room had been returned to normal.

She felt Yang move away from her, though her warmth remained.

Next, Blake let go of her hands that were no longer stiff and had gotten their natural color back.

Finally, with one last pat on her shoulders, Ruby released her and sat back, wearing a huge grin on her face.

"See? You're okay, Weiss!"

The heiress looked up at her shining silver eyes.

"Yes..."

She offered a small smile of her own; somehow, Weiss felt she would not have to worry much about this happening again.

"Hey listen, princess." Yang said, gaining her attention. "If you ever feel like this is gonna happen again, let me know! I can keep ya warm before it gets too bad, okay?"

"And..." Blake spoke sternly, and Weiss turned to look into serious golden eyes. "Don't run off on your own anymore. If this _does_ happen again...?" She prompted.

Weiss nodded once.

"I'll come to my teammates."

Blake's ears flicked in satisfaction. "Good."

Weiss swept her gaze around to all three of them once more, the smile never leaving her lips as she did so.

"Thank you... all of you..." she sighed. "I won't run away if this happens again..." Her eyes sparkled then. "But something tells me I won't have to worry about it anymore."

A smile, a lopsided smirk, and a beaming grin were her response.

The four girls of team RWBY got to their feet at last, Weiss slipping her hands into Ruby's and Yang's as Blake supported her back.

"Now then!" Ruby announced. "Let's get you something warm to eat!"

Weiss kept her smile as she followed them out of the room.

"I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was an idea I wrote months ago, so sorry if it was pretty sappy ahaha. Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
